Coincidence
by StarryNightt9
Summary: Cover made by Jared O. Tam Cantos was an ordinary girl. She's just recently broke up with her boyfriend, Hunter, and has been depressed ever since. However, when a mysterious man called the Doctor and woman called Donna Noble encounter her, her life turns upside down. Join Tam as she ventures into time and space with the Doctor and Donna.


**Hi, my name is Jared. I was too lazy to make an account so my friend is doing the publishing for me! This story is about her becoming a companion for the tenth Doctor. Enjoy.  
**

_**And this is tam now because I get to edit your story! Hehe. No. But anyways. I am delighted to be a star in your fanfiction. I'm so touched. And Jared. Finish your story. I'm hungry. I'll make you a eulogy someday.  
Oh! And Jared doesn't own the show or any of the other characters aside from tam and the plot. Message him with your thoughts **__**at **_** ! **_**Enjoy. **_

_**"Coincidence"**_  
I let out a long sigh as I stir the coffee that I've just brewed. "I'm so tired of everything," I say to myself. Just then, the phone rings. BEEP. BEEP. I let it go to voicemail too lazy to pick it up.  
My name is Thea Cantos. All of my friends call me Tam, though. I take a bite out of some day old bread and just sit down. I was always the life of the party, my friends said. They said any guy would be stupid to break my heart and that it wouldn't be possible in this lifetime. What lies they fed me all these years. I'm furious and sick, but mostly sick. Every day is a chore now as I struggle to do the most basic of tasks. I'd do anything to feel alive again, but then I think about how I'll just end up lying in bed again surrounded by empty bags of chips and not bathed. I hate life.  
"Hello? I know you're still in a slump over getting dumped by your dream guy, but pick up. I have some news I'd like to share with you! Call me," says my friend Gabby.  
Just stop reminding me. I move on over to the living room where I turn on the telly. Why is it called the living room if you just watch television in here? That isn't exactly living by most people's standards.  
I grab the remote from the table and lie on the hard, uncomfortable sofa. "No. No. No. Hmm… No," I say at a not so quiet tone while channel surfing when suddenly a program catches my eye.  
"Are you a woman? Are you pleased with the current condition that you live in? Are you tired of just waiting for your prince to come?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes." A feminist and woman empowerment program sounds like what I need to get over this depression. I listen attentively to the woman talking taking careful notes on what a proud, powerful woman is supposed to be like.  
I switch the telly off with a newfound confidence. I exit my flat with an expression of happiness. It feels as if I could take on the whole world. I grab the mobile from my pocket and look for Gabby's name.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! Tam, you've finally risen from the grave that is self-pity."  
"Shut up," I say with a laugh. "Let's meet for some tea! I'll see you at the usual in 30 minutes."  
"I'll only go because you sound like your old self now! By the way, I met this nice bloke a few days back. He's such a gentleman! I have a date with him in less than 2 hours so let's do this tea thing quickly!"  
I tease her saying, "Roger that, Captain G.,"  
I hang up when suddenly I see a box suddenly appearing from thin air down the alley.  
I must be hallucinating. However, I still watch the box carefully observing it when suddenly a man and woman exit from it. Blimey.  
I creep away from the two when suddenly a hand covers my mouth.  
"Shush now. You wouldn't want me to kill you, huh," I hear a voice whisper to me.  
I can either retaliate or stand there defenseless. Guess which I picked? I bite his hand and scream. I scream at the top of my lungs while sprinting away from him while he curses off in the distance. I look back and watch him catching up to me. I get a clear look of his face and I stop. I turn around. This man doesn't look like he could harm a fly and I mean that in a bad way. He darts toward me full speed ahead and I remember that program I watched earlier.  
Closer. Closer. Closer. Now! I raise my leg getting ready to kick him in his unmentionables.  
He yelps in pain. I then see the man and woman from earlier running in my direction. Since he's with a woman, I decide not to hurt the man.  
"Good show! That must've been one hell of a fight," says the man to me.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" I say to him.  
"Ah. Well, yes. I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble," he says pointing the redhead next to him.  
"Now that's what I call a beat down," says Donna.  
"Off we go now. Sorry to bother you. Donna?"  
"Oh yes. Goodbye," she says to me as they run off toward the busy city.  
I didn't know it then, but this man, this wonderful man, would change everyone's life.

**Boop.  
**_**Comment and stuff! Woohoo. You know the drill. **_


End file.
